The Amulet of Enchancia
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own. (References to "What's Inside"; special thanks to Creepy-Pasta for story input!)
1. The Legend of the Twin Amulets

The Amulet of Enchancia

Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own.

Disclaimer: I only own a few secret characters in here and the Amulet of Enchancia (and I can't even _believe_ I'm saying that, lol), but I don't own the descriptive title, of course.

A/N: After chatting with Creepy-Pasta about a few things, this whole scenario just started sounding more and more amazing. What started off as a simple conversation turned into a whole full-blown, detailed, really cool story line, and I wanted to make sure to get this story written down. 😉 A *huge* thank you to Creepy-Pasta for the awesome input and ideas, many of which did make it into the final product. Enjoy!

Note: The ending sequence of this story (and a good part of the plot line, which you'll see) may be considered a bit AU, but, eh… It's an enchanted world, so I figure just about anything is possible. Although I wouldn't take things at face value in here, if I were you. 😉 Many of you know how I operate by now, so let's see who catches on. 😊 Also, there is a reference to my story "What's Inside" in here. Have fun!

Chapter List:

1: The Legend of the Twin Amulets

2: Fact or Fiction

3: The Heart of Enchancia

4: Two Sides to Every Story

5: Storybook Ending

*Story*

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Twin Amulets

"I just love it when the bazaar comes to Enchancia," Amber gushed as she, James, and Sofia walked along, looking at the new variety of goods the vendors had to offer. "There are just so many things to see."

"So many things you don't _need_ ," James teased with a grin before waving his hands defensively as his twin shot him a look. "I'm just saying, Amber… I mean, really, how much jewelry do you girls need anyway? You with your tiaras and earrings, and Sofia over here with her amulet and that huge clunky bracelet she practically never takes off."

Amber and Sofia exchanged glances before looking in different directions. James was still in the dark about Sofia's secret life as a Protector, and while Amber only knew the basics of what Sofia would offer, she still knew more than James…or anyone, for that matter. Still, the less their brother knew, the better.

"I just came for fun," Sofia laughed, changing the subject. "I don't usually buy anything at these events. I just like to look around and see what sort of specialties people have." She gestured toward an artist's booth. "Like him, for example. Look at those beautiful paintings!"

"Or at these lovely shoes!" Amber squealed as she picked up a pair of slippers made of hand-spun gold. "Simply amazing…"

"Amazing indeed," came an old, nearly withered voice from nearby.

The siblings turned and saw an older woman dressed in a rather colorful outfit sitting at a table, her gnarled fingers gently caressing a crystal ball. Her hair was as white as snow, thin and wispy as it curled around her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a beautiful violet, a strange color not often seen in Enchancia. She appeared to be a fortune teller.

"Did you say something?" James asked, fascinated by the old woman and her mysterious nature.

"I see before me the keeper of the Amulet of Avalor." She smiled gently, her eyes flickering over to Sofia, who blinked. "Speak your name, child."

"Sofia," the youngest royal responded almost instantly. "Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"Ah, yes, I've heard a great deal about you, little one. Many good things." She pointed toward the pink gem. "Your amulet has changed color yet again, I see."

Sofia laughed. "Yes… I've heard it's been red, purple when I first got it, and now pink…"

"It's not so surprising, especially with its Maruvian roots." She chuckled softly. "Its twin is far more colorful though, I must say."

"Yes, well," Amber began distractedly, "it's been nice talking to you, but we must—" She paused before turning quickly toward the old woman. "Wait a minute. Did you say its _twin_?" She slid over to her sister, grabbing up the amulet and pointing at it emphatically as Sofia struggled to get the blonde to lower it. "As in, the twin of the Amulet of Avalor?"

"Of course," the old woman said airily. "Are you not aware?" She waved one hand over the crystal ball as the older princess released the amulet, causing Sofia to sigh in relief. "Well, it _is_ a rather ancient story, so you young ones may not be familiar with the tale. The Amulet of Avalor was cut from the same stone as its twin: The Amulet of Enchancia."

The siblings gasped sharply.

"The Amulet of Enchancia?" Sofia repeated, shocked.

"Is it here?" James wondered.

"Are you serious?" Amber finally voiced, eyes narrowed and focused on the woman and her languid movements. "Why haven't we heard about this until now? We've lived here our entire lives, and this is the first we've ever heard about an Enchancian amulet."

"Some things simply remain a secret, dear girl," the woman offered with a slight shrug. She reached out to Sofia, a kind smile playing on her features. "Take my hand, Sofia."

Hesitating only momentarily, Sofia finally sighed and did as the mysterious fortune teller requested. Her blue eyes widened as the crystal ball cleared its typical foggy imagery to reveal an amulet similar to hers, only it had a triplicate of colors: blue, gold, and red, the colors of the Enchancian flag. "Wow…"

"It is said that the amulets are named after their primary kingdoms they were meant to inhabit," the woman explained. "However, you probably don't know how the kingdoms got their names." She waved her hand over the crystal ball, producing a new image of two people standing next to each other. "Each kingdom was named after each twin. Avalor took its name from the female twin, and Enchancia took its name from the male."

The twins in question looked rather surreal. The girl in the image wore a pale purple floor-length dress, accented by black lacing details. Her long pink hair nearly reached the floor as well, but it appeared to curl around her legs. Her eyes were a softer shade of pink, and they practically peered into one's soul.

The boy in the image had long royal blue hair tied into a thick ponytail and matching eyes. He wore a navy and gold long-sleeved tunic over red pants and blackish-blue boots. A ring lay around his left ring finger, the same shades as his color scheme.

"So," Sofia began uncertainly as the woman released her hand, "are those two… _in_ these amulets or something? Like, is the spirit of the Avaloran twin in my amulet right now?" She picked up her amulet, staring at it curiously.

"No one knows for sure, dear. Like I said, it's all quite a mystery."

"Never mind those twins," Amber interrupted as she hurried over to the fortune teller. "Where is the Amulet of Enchancia?"

"It's here," she answered, her violet eyes turning to the older princess. "It's here in Enchancia. It always has been."

"What happens if someone finds it?" James asked inquisitively, getting his sister's attention. Yeah, apparently that was something else she wanted to know.

"Like the Amulet of Avalor, the Amulet of Enchancia may have the ability to choose its wearer-someone it deems worthy. However, it is possible that the amulet is…sleeping right now."

"Oh, great," Amber sighed. "Amulets sleep now."

The old woman laughed. "Not literally, Princess Amber. I only mean that perhaps it is simply in a quiet state."

She frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows the Crown Princess of Enchancia…" She waved her hands over the crystal ball a few more times, avoiding their gazes. "If you wish to seek out the Avaloran amulet's twin, then I suggest seeking out the Heart of Enchancia."

"What does that _mean_?" Amber asked, distressed by all the code lingo that she just couldn't understand.

"Children," Baileywick's voice called from near the entrance to the bazaar, the kids turning to face him. "It's time to return to the castle."

"We're coming, Baileywick!" Sofia answered. "Thanks for all the…" She turned to address the old woman again and then blinked in surprise when she realized she was gone. "Okay… That was weird."

"Sofia, you're good with riddles and words with double meanings," Amber pointed out as the trio began walking toward Baileywick. "What did that woman mean, the Heart of Enchancia? And how are we supposed to find the Amulet of Enchancia?"

"Do we _want_ to?" Sofia countered, smiling uncertainly as Amber offered her an exasperated look. "Apparently we do…" She shrugged. "Well, Mr. Cedric has a book with information on my amulet. Maybe there's something in it about the other amulet, and maybe he knows about the 'Heart of Enchancia.'"

"Maybe it's like buried treasure or something," James suggested excitedly. "And we'll have to fight off pirates to get it!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time we've dealt with pirates." She smiled back to her sister. "When we get home, let's go talk to Cedric."

Sofia nodded, though she had to wonder how her mentor would respond to this whole scenario, and whether he was even aware that the supposed twin amulet even existed.

To be continued…


	2. Fact or Fiction

The Amulet of Enchancia

Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own.

Disclaimer: I only own a few secret characters in here and the Amulet of Enchancia (and I can't even _believe_ I'm saying that, lol), but I don't own the descriptive title, of course.

A/N: Here we go with the research section. 😉 You know I love some good research scenes. Haha. Thanks for all the feedback so far! Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 2: Fact or Fiction

Cedric was grateful he hadn't been handling dangerous chemicals or trying to balance something heavy or…well, just about anything hazardous really, since his door banged open and caused him to jump in surprise. "Sofia, I thought you were over the whole—oh, Princess Amber!" He blinked as all three royal siblings shuffled into his workshop, the blonde girl at the front with her hands on her hips. "Um… Can I help you, children?"

"Yes, Cedric," Amber responded emphatically before hurrying over to him, excitement replacing her cool demeanor. "Sofia said you had a book that talked about her amulet. Where is it?"

"Uh…" He glanced toward Sofia in concern, noting her smile and shrug. "Wh-What is going on?" Determining that they seemed to be there for a possibly lengthy visit, he used his wand to shut his door before conjuring enough chairs for everyone to sit.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning, Amber," Sofia suggested as she sat next to Cedric.

Amber recapped the story of meeting with the mysterious fortune teller at the bazaar, her siblings adding in details as the story unfolded. Cedric listened attentively, though he didn't seem terribly convinced.

"Let me get this straight," he said a few minutes later, tapping his fingers on the work table. "An old woman recognizes Sofia's amulet and randomly indicates that it has a _twin_?" He laughed. "I'm sorry, but I have never heard of such a thing, and I've read up on and studied many magical items in Enchancia's history, the Amulet of Avalor in particular. Never once did I come across the Amulet of _Enchancia_."

"Just because you didn't know about it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Amber argued from her seat beside James. "You didn't even know about Princess Elena being in Sofia's amulet, so clearly you don't know _everything_." She grinned as he looked slightly defeated. "And I'm not saying that to be mean, Cedric. I'm just saying…"

"I suppose you have a point, Princess Amber," he admitted with a shrug, "but it's just hard to believe that another magical amulet cut from the same stone exists. I would have thought there would have been at least a _little_ bit of history about it." He gestured toward his expansive collection of books. "I've read every single book in my workshop at least twice at this point. Not one of them mentions anything about an Amulet of Enchancia."

"Could it be magically disguised or something?" James wondered as he leaned over the table, his legs kicking back and forth beneath it. "I mean, like, maybe whoever wrote the stuff about Sofia's amulet also put something in there about the Amulet of Enchancia, but maybe it was written in invisible ink."

"Why would anyone want to go through the trouble though?" Cedric disputed.

Sofia smiled up at her friend. "Because people are weird, Mr. Cedric."

He laughed. "I can't argue with that…" He shrugged before standing and heading to retrieve one of his books. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to look. Given the _interesting_ experiences any number of us have had, nothing truly surprises me anymore." Grabbing one of his spell books, he carried it back to the table and flipped to the section on the Amulet of Avalor. He turned it to where everyone could preview it. "There, see? Plenty of information on _this_ amulet; nothing is said about the Amulet of Enchancia."

James pulled the book closer and frowned at some barely decipherable lettering toward the bottom of the page. He tilted his head before turning the entire book around. "Uh, Cedric? What's this?" He turned it once again, pointing toward the writing.

Cedric frowned at the words. "I can barely see it. Just a moment." He waved his wand once, producing a pair of reading glasses. He heard his apprentice giggling, so he turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you had glasses, Mr. Cedric," she laughed. She then smiled as he rolled his eyes. "They look nice on you."

He returned the smile. "Thank you, Sofia. I only use them if I have trouble reading things, and this would be one of those cases, I'm afraid." He returned to the book and narrowed his eyes at the writing. "It seems to be…in Latin. _Geminos divisa: unus lapis pro manes duo. Quaerere 'Enchancian Mysteria' per Avacier._ Okay… I know ' _geminos_ ' is derived from the word Gemini, meaning twin."

Amber's eyes instantly lit up. "I'm liking where this is going."

Cedric frowned as he continued to translate the Latin. "All right, it says, 'Twins divided: one stone for two…souls…'" His eyes widened. "'Read _Enchancian Mysteries_ by Avacier.'" Avacier… I know that name." He turned and looked toward his shelves of books. "I just saw that book the other day…"

"Was it called _Enchancian Mysteries_?" Sofia asked.

"No. No, it only had the author's name on it." He used his wand to remove the glasses. "But I know I saw it. It's a gold book with blue lettering. It says 'Avacier' on the spine and all across the front of the book." He scratched his head. "Strange thing is, I only just came across it the other day. However, I don't recall ever reading that book…"

Amber smirked as she and the other royals stood to begin searching for the book. "I thought you said you'd read every book in here at _least_ twice."

He smiled sheepishly toward the princess. "Perhaps I exaggerated…"

With four people scouring the practically endless rows of books, there seemed to be an air of anticipation (and anxiety) in the room. If they could find this book, _maybe_ they'd get the answers they were seeking. _Maybe_ it could direct them to the actual Amulet of Enchancia. Maybe…

"I found it!" James exclaimed excitedly as he pulled a book from one of the shelves and took it back to the table, where the other three joined him to preview it. "How do you say this again? A-vah-seer?"

"Ah-vah-see-ā," Cedric corrected. "I think it's a French name, but it's not an author I'm familiar with." He dusted off the book, showing more of the blue lettering he'd previously mentioned. "Well, then… Let's see what this is all about."

"I can't see," Amber complained, pushing James back a bit.

"Hey!"

Sofia sighed at the twins' actions before grabbing Cedric's wand and pointing it at the book. " _Levitate_." The book hovered midair where the quartet could easily see it. She then passed the wand back to her mentor, who used it to open the book and flip through the first pages. "Okay, can _everyone_ see now?"

The blondes nodded, smiling innocently at the pointed looks they were receiving from Sofia and Cedric.

"This appears to be a book on the mysteries of Enchancia," Cedric surmised. "Given the title, it makes sense." He flipped through the pages. "Information about the caves, Dunwiddie, some of the lesser-known rulers…" He frowned thoughtfully. "I've yet to see anything on the amulet, though."

Sofia gasped as Cedric flipped a few more pages. "Wait, Mr. Cedric, go back." She pointed at the book once he flipped backwards a page. "Look!"

Before them lay the information that they'd been seeking, and it was enough to blanket the entire workshop in awed quiet.

 _The Amulet of Enchancia_

 _The twin of a more well-known jewel called the Amulet of Avalor, the Amulet of Enchancia is one of Enchancia's greatest mysteries. Unlike its counterpart, no one has ever claimed ownership of this amulet._

 _Both the Avaloran and Enchancian amulets were cut from the same stone, thereby making them 'twins.' Some Maruvian legends suggest that actual twin spirits inhabited the amulets at one point, but that is usually dismissed as just a story told to appease children. While the original tone of the Avaloran amulet was red, the Enchancian amulet has always possessed a triad of colors: blue, gold, and red, symbolizing the colors of Enchancia._

 _While the exact location of the Amulet of Enchancia is virtually unknown, it is suggested that it may possibly be hidden in a remote area of the kingdom called the Heart of Enchancia. Getting to the Heart proves quite difficult, though, due to many natural dangers and traps that could have been set in more primitive years. Without a clear understanding of how the path to the Heart works, adventurers could easily find themselves in grave danger, which makes this particular amulet one to merely ponder over rather than try to discover._

"…So, when do we leave?" Amber asked as she pressed her hands eagerly against the table.

"Amber, didn't you hear what the book said?" Sofia admonished. "It could be dangerous going to the Heart of Enchancia. Is an amulet really worth risking your life?"

"If we do it safely, then it just might be," the older princess retaliated. "I mean, you guys know magic! If some crazed squirrel attacks us, Cedric can bippity-boppity-boo it into oblivion, right?"

Cedric's eye twitched at the crude description. "That's…not exactly the way it works, Princess Amber…"

"Whatever… Look, what I'm saying is this could be a great find! What kind of devoted Enchancians are we if we don't try to discover and produce _every_ original artifact of our kingdom?" She attempted to smile convincingly, though she could tell that the others seemed a bit hesitant.

James grabbed the floating book and read the information again.

"I'm afraid your sister is right, Princess," Cedric acknowledged. "If we don't know what we're getting into, it could be extremely dangerous, and I'm sorry, but I can't have it on my conscience if any of you were to get hurt while trying to find this thing—if it even actually exists. Your father would be livid if you were to go with my knowledge of it."

The older princess sighed in frustration. "I realize that, Cedric… But this could be such a great discovery! If we could just-"

"No," the sorcerer responded firmly, causing Amber to blink in surprise. "You will not get hurt or _killed_ seeking out a blasted piece of jewelry."

Sofia gaped at her friend in surprise. He'd really just shut Amber down rather quickly, and the other girl did not seem to take too kindly to it.

"Oh, who asked you anyway?" Amber retorted with a glare. "You're not my father, Cedric!"

"No, but as an extension of his court and as a loyal employee whose job is to serve and protect, I must discourage you from looking for the Amulet of Enchancia."

"Uh, guys?" James asked as he seemed to be looking at the back of the book for whatever reason.

"Some _loyal employee_." The princess folded her arms, fuming. "What 'loyal' employee freezes the royal family and tries to take over the kingdom?"

"He apologized for that, Amber," Sofia interjected, frowning. "And he's more than made up for it at this—"

"Stay out of this, Sofia," Amber demanded. "This doesn't concern you. You _always_ defend him."

"Guys?" James tried again, to no avail.

"At least one of us does!" the younger girl snapped back, her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "You were always so short with Mr. Cedric and so mean to him. You guys never gave him a chance!"

Cedric reached toward the younger girl. "Sofia, really…"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Amber declared heatedly, glaring at her sister. "You are just so naïve sometimes, Sofia… Naïve enough to believe _everyone_ is your friend. You couldn't even see the truth about Cedric's nature if it slapped you in the face. No, not _Mr. Cedric_."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" the princesses shouted in unison as they turned to James, who seemed a bit perplexed.

"Uh… I thought you should see this…" He tore away what appeared to be a false back to the book, and from the hollow section he produced a folded piece of parchment. He handed it to Amber, who grabbed it quickly from him.

She unfolded the document and spread it out on the table, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "It's a map…to the Heart of Enchancia!" She looked at the center, noting that the castle resided there. She traced her finger from the castle to the supposed Heart and beamed happily. "This is it!" She grinned at James. "Good work, James!"

"Uh, th-thanks, Amber…" He felt it was a bit of a hollow victory, considering what had just transpired moments ago.

Amber smiled happily toward Cedric and Sofia, both of whom seemed rather annoyed. She blinked. "What?"

Sofia scoffed and hopped down from her chair, storming toward the door.

"Sofia!" Amber rushed over to her sister, grasping her arm gently. "Sofia, look, I'm sorry…" She then turned back to Cedric. "And Cedric, I'm really, really sorry for what I said about you. I… I didn't mean it… I was just frustrated with this whole thing, and…"

"Amber, he was just trying to look out for you," Sofia explained calmly, though her cheeks were still heated, supposedly from anger. "Mr. Cedric is a good person, whether you want to believe it or not. I can't count the times he's saved _me_."

Cedric smiled gratefully toward his friend.

"Just give him a chance. He's not this bad guy you have built up in your mind, no matter what has happened in the past."

"I know he's not…" She sighed. "I know…very well." She gave Cedric a sad smile, the sorcerer returning the sentiment. "Look, I don't want us to be mad at each other. I know I have a big mouth, and sometimes I let my emotions control me more than I control them…" She released Sofia, who folded her arms but stayed where she was. "Can you guys just…indulge me this one time? I just really want to see if this thing exists. James found a map, after all…"

"On one condition," Cedric clarified, picking up the map while James grabbed the book. "I'm going with you, and you _will_ follow my instructions. If I tell you to stop, you stop. If I tell you to run, you run." He frowned seriously. "And if I say we're returning to the castle, we're returning to the castle, no questions asked. I'll get us as far as I feel is safe, but if there's any reason to return, I _must_ implore you to heed what I say. I sincerely have your best interests at heart, Princess Amber. Yours and your brother's and sister's."

She nodded in understanding as he walked over and knelt next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder. She sighed as he whispered something to her.

"I've already lost one important person in your family… I won't lose you too."

The girl's eyes widened in understanding, and she immediately hugged the sorcerer. "I'm sorry, Cedric," she whispered.

"It's all right…" He carefully patted her on the back before smiling gently at her as she let him go. He stood up once more. "Now then…" He held up the map, inspecting it curiously as the three royals gathered around him. "Let's see what we can do about this elusive Amulet of Enchancia…"

To be continued…


	3. The Heart of Enchancia

The Amulet of Enchancia

Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own.

Disclaimer: I only own a few secret characters in here and the Amulet of Enchancia (and I can't even _believe_ I'm saying that, lol), but I don't own the descriptive title, of course.

A/N: Off we go on the journey to the Heart! And I see some of you are starting to make some conclusions about a few things that may be going on in here. I enjoy looking at the theories everyone has. You'll start seeing some questions answered in the next chapter. Let's get to the Heart of Enchancia first. 😉 Enjoy!

Note: There is an extremely quick reference to my story "Rainbow Connection" in this chapter. AKA—the rainbow eucalyptus tree. 😊

*Story*

Chapter 3: The Heart of Enchancia

The map to the Heart of Enchancia was a bit rudimentary and seemed ready to disintegrate if handled too much. After all, it had been stuffed into the back of that book for who knows how long, and clearly time was wearing on the parchment. However, it was legible enough to guide the quartet on their way to the Heart.

They'd already begun their journey, which had led them through the village of Dunwiddie and to the outskirts of the kingdom. Currently, they were traversing through unkempt terrain of an outer forest, which was actually a rather pleasant area, filled with mystery and delight.

"Who knew this was out here?" Amber enthused as she spun slowly while still walking next to her sister. "Ooh, are those rainbow eucalyptus trees?"

Cedric nodded. "Quite magnificent. I've used some of these trees' leaves in my potions before. They're really good for healing potions."

Sofia smiled toward Amber. "Didn't we have one of those trees on the Royal Prep campus?"

"Yeah. Hey, look!" The blonde pointed ahead. "Is that a fairy ring?"

On the ground was a circle of mushrooms growing amid the grass, forming what many did call a 'fairy ring.' Some folklore suggested that fairy rings were caused by fairies dancing, which sounded innocent enough. However…

"If it is, it is best to stay away from it," Cedric warned as he steered them away from it. "Some say those rings will cause you to perish young or become invisible to others and unable to escape the ring. Others say you'll be forced to dance until you collapse or…" He cleared his throat, as if making his point as he tugged down one of his sleeves. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not find out if any of those things may be true."

"I think we've got enough adventure right now," Sofia agreed as they continued on their way.

The map led them through the forest and to a more open yet secluded area, where the majestic mountains met with a river. The water was perfectly still in some sections yet actively rushing in others, the dull roar of the river making nature feel even more alive. Birds flew overhead, calling out to each other as they did. The sun reflected off the surface of the water, casting a beautiful light around the expanse of land. It was simply amazing to behold. They'd made it to the Heart of Enchancia.

"Okay, we really need to leave our castle more," James joked as he gaped at the sight before him.

Sofia glanced down and noticed that there were a few blue flowers beginning to blossom before her very eyes. They had little sparkles of magic pouring from them, creating more flowers in their stead and forming what appeared to be a pathway. She gasped and tapped Cedric's arm, getting his attention. "Mr. Cedric, look."

Cedric blinked at the line of flowers. "Those weren't there before, were they?"

Amber smiled. "They're really pretty."

"They're bellflowers," Sofia told them. "I remember studying those with Desmond in our Enchanted Gardening lessons. Some people even call them 'fairy thimbles.'"

"Huh," Amber responded with a grin. "Maybe we should follow them?"

"I'm rather intrigued, I must admit." Cedric tapped his shoulder with his wand.

"Let's find out where they go!" James urged as he rushed forward with the map, the bellflowers seeming to grow more rapidly in response. "Come on, you guys!"

After momentarily exchanging glances, the other three followed the prince.

The trail of magical bellflowers led them over different landforms and through a meadow of wildflowers before ultimately leading to what first appeared to be a dead end, blanketed by a veil of ivy. Curious, Sofia and James pulled the ivy aside, revealing an entrance to an underground tunnel. Using his wand to light the entrance, Cedric noted that the earth slanted and gave way to natural 'steps,' leading downward. He ushered the siblings in front of him and told them to begin walking as he followed behind them, his wand still illuminating the area and his gaze all around, looking out for any signs of potential danger.

The bellflowers continued popping up every now and again on the trail, shimmering mysteriously. The flowers seemed to direct them to the very bottom of the tunnel, where the narrow passage gave way to a more open underground cavern.

"Wow," Amber gasped, looking around, her eyes widening in response to the astounding sight before them.

The cave was encrusted with several minerals and gems, glistening from the light of Cedric's wand and from a few open areas above, which allowed a little bit of sunlight to stream through. Stalactites and stalagmites, both old and new, formed from the dripping water in the cavern and from the calcium deposits within the cavern. In the center was a waterfall that seemed to be a product of the aboveground river, and strangely enough the falls continued downward, with no definite endpoint. Thankfully, the stalagmites that were growing from the ground formed a natural barrier and prevented the quartet from getting too close to the indefinite drop.

To the right of the cavern was a natural ramp of sorts that led to the top of the underground area, directly beside the waterfall's tipping point. It seemed to be undisturbed. However, something glimmering atop the ramp caught Amber's eye.

"What is that?" she wondered as she slowly began ascending the ramp while the other three stayed below and looked around.

"Amber, be careful," Sofia told her sister.

"I'm fine, Sofia." She grasped the side of the stone wall as she climbed. Her heart sped up and her head began spinning a little the higher she went, but she brushed those feelings aside as she neared the top. They were here for a reason, and she was determined to see what this place had to offer. After all, if the map James had found was accurate, this could very well be the resting spot of the Amulet of Enchancia.

She finally reached the top and squinted a bit, catching something continuing to glimmer in the darkness. She grasped the stone wall even tighter before calling down, "Cedric, can you light up this area some more please?"

Cedric nodded and did so, creating a better lighting overall. The entire area was now on display, and everything was quite visible.

The blonde princess gasped in awe of what lay before her. There, floating midair, was a crystal box, and inside of it was in fact the Amulet of Enchancia, every bit as splendorous as she'd imagined it would be. "There it is! I can't believe it!" She took a step toward it before hearing Cedric call out to her.

"Don't! It may be a trap!"

"Don't be silly, Cedric." She grinned. "Obviously it's been hidden well enough that no one else could even find it. Who would actually set a trap for it?" She pushed off the wall and reached out, grabbing the crystallized casing, admiring the gem within. "Now… How do I get this open?" She tried searching for some latch or clasp or something, but she couldn't find anything.

"Amber, what are you doing?" James called.

"I'm trying to get this stupid thing open, but…" She groaned in dismay. "It won't open!" She then looked to the right and smirked as she saw a jagged piece of stone sticking from the cavern wall. "I have an idea." Before any of the other three could discourage her, Amber smashed the case against the stone, instantly wishing she hadn't done so.

Upon shattering, a bright light from the case filled the area, engulfing the entire cavern and the people in it.

To be continued…

Ending A/N: I'm seriously considering seeing if I can sketch or digitally create the cavern mentioned here. My imagery of it is so vivid, and I really want to demonstrate what I see for you all. 😉 If I do so, I'll probably put it on my Wix site. :D Chapter four will be out soon, hopefully tonight! 😊


	4. Two Sides to Every Story

The Amulet of Enchancia

Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own.

Disclaimer: I only own a few secret characters in here and the Amulet of Enchancia (and I can't even _believe_ I'm saying that, lol), but I don't own the descriptive title, of course.

A/N: I'd just like to thank Creepy-Pasta for a certain 'nickname' you'll see in here. 😉 So, what happened after that burst of light? Will Amber get to keep the amulet? Hmm… 😊 Again, there will be references to "What's Inside" in here. Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 4: Two Sides to Every Story

Amber had shielded her eyes the moment the bright light flooded the cavern, as had the others. However, in the process, she remembered something rather important. Where was the amulet? Shattering the box should have freed it, and yet…

The blinding light soon died down, yet the normal lighting supplied by Cedric's wand remained. Where the amulet once floated now stood a boy of indiscernible age. However, one look at the long blue hair and the triad color scheme of his outfit gave away his identity.

"A-Are you the one in charge of the Amulet of Enchancia?" Amber asked uncertainly, her hands hovering near her lips.

Blue eyes pierced amber ones, a smirk playing on the boy's face. "Now what gave it away?" he remarked sarcastically. "Was it the hair?" He flipped his ponytail once. "The outfit?" One hand swept down his clothing in a demonstrative manner. "Oh, oh! I know!" He twirled the amulet around his fingers carelessly. "It's because I sort of exploded from the amulet, isn't it?" He clicked his tongue and scoffed. "As awesome as it is being keeper of the AoE—that's Amulet of Enchancia, by the way—it does have its setbacks." He stretched before yawning and sliding the amulet around his neck. "For example, being stuck in a necklace—in a box—in a cavern…" He shook his head, as if trying to fathom that. "Yeah, being cooped up like that gets really annoying and boring after a while." He grinned at Amber, his hands on his hips now. "So hey, thanks for breaking the crystal box and giving me a whopping headache." That said, one hand went to the right side of his head. "I think…"

Amber heard her siblings and Cedric calling for her, so she hesitantly began easing back down, noticing that the talkative spirit seemed to be doing the same. Once she made it to the ground floor, she looked back at him. "Do you even have a name?"

"It's not obvious?" He laughed. "Technically, I'm _Enchancia_ , but…" He shrugged. "I actually prefer Cia, a nickname my sister gave me. It's not nearly as regal and stuffy."

"Wait," Cedric began, trying to comprehend the situation, " _you_ …" He then pointed at the amulet around the boy's neck. "…You came from _that_?"

Cia grinned. "Technically, I _am_ 'that.' I _am_ the Amulet of Enchancia, and the amulet is me!" He shrugged. "It's sort of complicated."

The sorcerer had an eerily familiar feeling creeping over him, almost as if he'd been in this situation before. But…wasn't that a daydream? … _Was_ it?

"A book we found said that your amulet was cut from the same stone as Sofia's amulet," James explained, the attention now on him. "She's the owner of the Amulet of Avalor."

The spirit's eyes widened. "Wait, really?" He looked around Sofia's neck and frowned. "Why is it _pink_? She _hates_ pink…"

"Who?" Sofia wondered.

"My sister." The lively spirit suddenly appeared a bit melancholy, his shoulders slumping. "My twin… I miss her a lot. We weren't always a part of these amulets, you know. We were free spirits once, able to come and go as we pleased. However, we've been separated since the day our amulets were created and our souls were bonded to them." He gestured vaguely. "She was always a bit of a people-person while I…wasn't. She didn't mind sharing her amulet with people she deemed worthy." He grinned at the auburn-haired girl, who blinked at him. "I guess that makes you worthy, kid."

Sofia laughed. "I'm…glad to hear that."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Sofia—Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"Whoa!" He gaped at her. "Okay, a princess is more than worthy." He nodded in approval. He looked around at the others. "And that would make the rest of you…royal as well?"

Amber indicated each person. "Sofia's my sister. I'm Princess Amber. Prince James is our brother. And this is Cedric, our royal sorcerer. So yes, in a way, we're all royal."

"Huh!" The blue-haired spirit brightened. "Well, that's a whole different story." He folded his arms. "Our amulets were practically designed for royalty. They're beautiful and shiny, but they're also very magical and powerful, which…I'm sure you know, Sofia."

Sofia smiled sheepishly. "Well, we _all_ kind of know that by now…"

"Uh-huh…" He smirked. "You've figured out all the secrets, I take it?"

"Most of them, I think. I know about the wishes, the blessings and curses, the princesses…"

Cia nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's all well and good, but you still have a _lot_ more to unlock, it sounds like." He grasped his own amulet, frowning. "My amulet, unlike my sister's, was never meant to be owned by anyone. I'm a free spirit, so to speak, so my amulet had to emulate me."

"So," Amber started, a look of realization on her face, "the Amulet of Enchancia belongs to…you…and no one else, right?"

The spirit nodded, sighing at the obvious look of disappointment on the blonde girl's face. "Look, Princess Amber, you seem nice and everything, but it's just the way it is. Some magic can be shared, and some can't. There's a reason for everything in the universe." He knelt to her level, gently nudging her chin up so she could look at him. "Besides, I have a feeling there's a lot more to you than some amulet anyway… There's something special about you."

"She's destined to be our queen," Cedric explained, realizing what the boy seemed to sense.

"Uh, that's kind of awesome, kid—I mean, _Queen_ Amber."

Amber giggled and smiled. "I really am starting to like the sound of that."

James playfully rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Yeah, we know."

Sofia grasped her amulet curiously. "Cia… If you belong to the Amulet of Enchancia, and your twin belongs to the Amulet of Avalor…" She glanced up at him as he stood, a knowing look on his face. "Is she… Is she in my amulet right now?"

Cia smiled tenderly. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The Amulet of Avalor began glowing, enveloping the cavern and its inhabitants in a warm pink hue.

To be continued…


	5. Storybook Ending

The Amulet of Enchancia

Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own.

Disclaimer: I only own a few secret characters in here and the Amulet of Enchancia (and I can't even _believe_ I'm saying that, lol), but I don't own the descriptive title, of course.

A/N: Ah, here comes the part where you'll start to question everything. 😉 I like to keep you all guessing. You know nothing's ever really set in stone with me. With that being said, enjoy the final chapter. Look for the next story soon as well! (Final time: references to "What's Inside" in this chapter, _big time_. 😉)

*Story*

Chapter 5: Storybook Ending

Sofia's amulet continued shimmering as a girl the same height as Cia appeared, her long pink hair swaying in the drafty air of the cavern. Her pale purple dress swept the stone floor, revealing her bare feet every now and then. Her soft pink eyes focused on everything around her, as she seemed to come to grips with what had happened.

"Am I…really outside the amulet?" the spirit asked in surprise. She laughed excitedly, lifting up one foot and spinning around happily. "Oh, yes, that feels awesome!" She then spotted the one person she'd been longing to see for eons. "Brother!" She laughed and ran toward Cia, jumping into his arms and giggling as he spun her around a few times, ending in a hug.

"So, that must be…Avalor?" James guessed, watching the twins.

"You can call me Ava," the pink-haired spirit suggested with a wink as her twin lowered her to the ground again. "It's the nickname Cia gave me."

"This seems to be a tradition for the amulet spirits," Cedric muttered, rubbing one arm. "And I can't even believe I'm saying that."

Ava grinned in the sorcerer's direction. "Ah, I remember _you_."

Cedric blinked and flushed as the attention was suddenly on him. "Y-You do…?"

"Hmm…" She smiled mischievously, avoiding fully answering the flustered sorcerer's question. She then turned her attention to Sofia. "It is _so_ nice to finally meet Princess Sofia of Enchancia—the girl who's been looking after me all these years now."

Sofia smiled, a bit overwhelmed with the attention…from the spirit that resided in her amulet. She frowned. "Wait a minute… If you were in my amulet, does that mean you know Princess Elena?"

"I've been asked that before," the spirit murmured, grinning as it appeared Cedric had caught it and blinked in realization. "I knew Elena, yes. She and I inhabited the same space for a _long_ time. However, I never exactly…talked to her."

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"Eh, it's complicated. Elena is a strong girl. And she's exceptionally strong-willed as well. That actually led to her having even more control over the amulet than I did. So, Sofia, all those times you were granted blessings and curses… That was Elena, not me."

The younger girl nodded uncertainly. "Yeah… I guess that makes sense."

"This has been a whirlwind of a day," Amber declared, sighing. "Finding a map, traveling here, freeing two spirits from two different amulets. Thank goodness this isn't an every-day thing…"

Ava giggled at her words. "You know something funny?" She glanced toward her brother, who'd been rather quiet for a bit since she'd arrived. She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her. "I know my reclusive brother here doesn't exactly like the idea of anyone possessing his precious amulet." She grinned as he gave her a pointed glare. " _But_ , if anyone would have obtained it, I'm pretty sure it would have been Prince James."

The blonde boy's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

"I'm in your sister's amulet, silly boy. Of course I know your name." She laughed.

"Why James?" Amber asked, intrigued.

The female spirit smiled wisely. "Out of everyone, he was the one paying more attention to details while everyone else only looked at the bigger picture. He found the book, he found the map, he led a good majority of the voyage here… Did he not?"

The prince smiled shyly at the revelation. "I was just…trying to help solve the mystery."

Cia smirked. "Ava's right, young one. You have a knight's spirit: that of an adventurer who seeks the truth. If anyone were to wear my amulet, it would be you."

James smiled excitedly, seemingly thrilled with the analysis.

Amber sighed heavily, distraught that she would never be able to possess the Amulet of Enchancia for herself. Even her own brother had a better chance than she did, and that was basically 'slightly higher than absolutely no chance at all.' Still… A smile formed on her face as she looked around at her family and Cedric, and then at the reunited spirits. "I think I'm finally starting to realize something," she told them, all eyes on her. "I don't need an amulet to make me happy or feel special. I'm happy the way I am."

Sofia smiled proudly. "Amber…"

"Good for you, Princess," Cia encouraged as he grasped her hand and placed a kiss on it, causing her to giggle. "It was an honor meeting you—"

 **" _Wait a minute; hold on!"_**

* * *

Amber and Sofia looked toward Calista, who had a sour look on her face, her arms folded and her nose still red from all the sneezing she'd been doing. Amber was holding onto her storybook that she'd created, with Sofia's magical assistance of course, and Sofia was still wielding enchanted holograms in the air with her wand, projecting images of the characters from the story.

"You mean to tell me that after all that, Amber _still_ didn't get the Amulet of Enchancia?" The dark-haired girl whined, shaking her head. "That's not fair. She deserves the amulet! James didn't even want it!"

Sofia giggled. "That's not the point, Calista," she soothed, gesturing toward the storybook. "The spirit of Avalor just suggested that _if_ someone deserved it, then it would be James. But no one could ever own it, because it was never _meant_ to be owned."

"Hmm…" Calista sneezed once into her handkerchief, groaning. "I'm sorry, you guys. I think I'm just cranky from being sick these last few days." She smiled tiredly. "Thank you for telling me this lovely story, and especially for including Uncle Ceddy in it." She grinned. "I liked the part where he got all strict with you, Amber."

The blonde girl laughed as she shut the book. "Yeah… I can't exactly see Cedric doing that with _me_ , but…" She shrugged. "I guess that's what makes it fiction."

"I don't know, Amber," Sofia countered. "If you actually were in danger, and you were making bad decisions, I'm almost positive Mr. Cedric would challenge you and put his foot down on some things."

The other princess shrugged. "I guess so…"

"I've got a question," Calista stated as she played with the hem of the blanket. "How did you even think up these characters of Ava and Cia? Or what they look like, for that matter?"

"It actually wasn't us," Sofia admitted. "Your Uncle Ceddy said he's had a few vivid dreams about them the last few weeks… Of course, there's no real proof that there _is_ an Amulet of Enchancia, or that a spirit still lives in _my_ amulet, but…" She shrugged. "I don't know. We don't always know everything that's going on around us."

"Do you think those twin spirits might be real?" The youngest girl present leaned forward, anxious to see what the other girls would say.

Amber smiled thoughtfully, holding the storybook closely. "You never know, Calista. Anything is possible in an enchanted land."

"I suppose that's true." She glanced up when Cordelia walked into her bedroom, placing a hand to her forehead. "I feel a lot better, Mummy. The girls have been taking good care of me."

The sorceress smiled. "I can see that." She glanced toward the princesses. "I appreciate you two keeping an eye on my little angel face and entertaining her. I hate that I had to leave her while she's sick, but those conferences are a necessary evil sometimes." She pulled a face, causing the girls to giggle.

"No problem, Ms. Cordelia," Sofia assured. "We'd do it again in a heartbeat."

After bidding Calista goodnight, the other girls left for their own bedrooms. Cordelia kissed her daughter's forehead and tucked her in for the night. She then doused the little sorceress's lamp before leaving next. Calista gazed out the window at the moonlight, her eyelids growing heavy with the need for sleep. "Maybe they _are_ real," she whispered to herself, slowly beginning to sink into dreamland. "Maybe…" After all, dreams sometimes had the ability to reveal the truth… Didn't they?

Just before she succumbed to sleep, Calista could have sworn she heard familiar laughter outside her window, carried on the wind that brushed beside the castle and into the night.

Maybe it wasn't fiction after all…

The end

Ending Note: So, what's the verdict? 😉 Are the spirits real or not? Does the Amulet of Enchancia exist or not? That's up to you. 😊 See, I told you I like to keep things open. By the way, if someone wants to explore this idea further in the future, and even with these characters, by all means—please do so! I would _love_ to see what someone else would do and how they'd interpret these characters and the potential story line. With that being said, I'm not going to reveal what I believe, as far as this whole scenario goes. Sometimes it's what's left unsaid that speaks volumes…so to _speak_. Haha. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for following the story! ~AquaTurquoise

PS: I may create an alternate ending to this story if people are interested. ;) If you are, let me know in the reviews. :) I have some ideas that just might work. 😎


	6. Alternate Ending

The Amulet of Enchancia

Summary: Amber learns from a traveling fortune teller that the Amulet of Avalor had a twin jewel cut from the same stone: The Amulet of Enchancia. The princess makes it her mission to find the amulet so she can finally have a magical gem of her own.

Disclaimer: I only own a few secret characters in here and the Amulet of Enchancia (and I can't even _believe_ I'm saying that, lol), but I don't own the descriptive title, of course.

A/N: By popular request, here is the alternate ending. Everything is the same from my original chapter 5 up to the bold "Alternate Ending" a little ways down. 😉 Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 6: Alternate Ending

Sofia's amulet continued shimmering as a girl the same height as Cia appeared, her long pink hair swaying in the drafty air of the cavern. Her pale purple dress swept the stone floor, revealing her bare feet every now and then. Her soft pink eyes focused on everything around her, as she seemed to come to grips with what had happened.

"Am I…really outside the amulet?" the spirit asked in surprise. She laughed excitedly, lifting up one foot and spinning around happily. "Oh, yes, that feels awesome!" She then spotted the one person she'd been longing to see for eons. "Brother!" She laughed and ran toward Cia, jumping into his arms and giggling as he spun her around a few times, ending in a hug.

"So, that must be…Avalor?" James guessed, watching the twins.

"You can call me Ava," the pink-haired spirit suggested with a wink as her twin lowered her to the ground again. "It's the nickname Cia gave me."

"This seems to be a tradition for the amulet spirits," Cedric muttered, rubbing one arm. "And I can't even believe I'm saying that."

Ava grinned in the sorcerer's direction. "Ah, I remember _you_."

Cedric blinked and flushed as the attention was suddenly on him. "Y-You do…?"

"Hmm…" She smiled mischievously, avoiding fully answering the flustered sorcerer's question. She then turned her attention to Sofia. "It is _so_ nice to finally meet Princess Sofia of Enchancia—the girl who's been looking after me all these years now."

Sofia smiled, a bit overwhelmed with the attention…from the spirit that resided in her amulet. She frowned. "Wait a minute… If you were in my amulet, does that mean you know Princess Elena?"

"I've been asked that before," the spirit murmured, grinning as it appeared Cedric had caught it and blinked in realization. "I knew Elena, yes. She and I inhabited the same space for a _long_ time. However, I never exactly…talked to her."

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"Eh, it's complicated. Elena is a strong girl. And she's exceptionally strong-willed as well. That actually led to her having even more control over the amulet than I did. So, Sofia, all those times you were granted blessings and curses… That was Elena, not me."

The younger girl nodded uncertainly. "Yeah… I guess that makes sense."

"This has been a whirlwind of a day," Amber declared, sighing. "Finding a map, traveling here, freeing two spirits from two different amulets. Thank goodness this isn't an every-day thing…"

Ava giggled at her words. "You know something funny?" She glanced toward her brother, who'd been rather quiet for a bit since she'd arrived. She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her. "I know my reclusive brother here doesn't exactly like the idea of anyone possessing precious his amulet." She grinned as he gave her a pointed glare. " _But_ , if anyone would have obtained it, I'm pretty sure it would have been Prince James."

The blonde boy's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

"I'm in your sister's amulet, silly boy. Of course I know your name." She laughed.

"Why James?" Amber asked, intrigued.

The female spirit smiled wisely. "Out of everyone, he was the one paying more attention to details while everyone else only looked at the bigger picture. He found the book, he found the map, he led a good majority of the voyage here… Did he not?"

The prince smiled shyly at the revelation. "I was just…trying to help solve the mystery."

Cia smirked. "Ava's right, young one. You have a knight's spirit: that of an adventurer who seeks the truth. If anyone were to wear my amulet, it would be you."

James smiled excitedly, seemingly thrilled with the analysis.

Amber sighed heavily, distraught that she would never be able to possess the Amulet of Enchancia for herself. Even her own brother had a better chance than she did, and that was basically 'slightly higher than absolutely no chance at all.' Still… A smile formed on her face as she looked around at her family and Cedric, and then at the reunited spirits. "I think I'm finally starting to realize something," she told them, all eyes on her. "I don't need an amulet to make me happy or feel special. I'm happy the way I am."

Sofia smiled proudly. "Amber…"

"Good for you, Princess," Cia encouraged as he grasped her hand and placed a kiss on it, causing her to giggle. "It was an honor meeting you…"

* * *

 _ **ALTERNATE ENDING**_

* * *

Amber nodded as Cia released her hand. "It was an honor meeting you too, Cia…" She glanced over to the other twin, who was standing with her hands on her hips. "And you, Ava."

The pink-haired girl winked at her. "Right back at ya, Princess." She glanced toward her brother, her happy-go-lucky nature fading as she reached out and hugged him tightly, realizing their reunion was quickly coming to an end. "Oh, I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his shoulder, sighing as he returned the hug and stroked her hair. "I wish we didn't have to separate again…"

"I know, Ava."

"Just a thought," James mentioned, moving over toward the twin spirits. "Cia, I know you don't really want to have your amulet owned or anything, but obviously you guys miss each other a lot." He shrugged. "We have a jewelry room in our castle, and sometimes the girls—well, Amber mostly—might go in to ogle the selection for an upcoming party." He grinned and dodged Amber's annoyed swat of her hand. "But other than that, it's rarely used. If you'll allow us to, we could put your amulet in that room."

Cia's features twisted into something akin to uncertainty and intrigue, very contradictory feelings. "Well… I don't know…"

Ava released her brother and poked his chest pointedly. "Your protective box is gone, brother, not to mention your own private cavern here since people are now aware of it. And I'd rather you be in the same castle nearby than out here, isolated away from me again."

He looked toward the royal siblings, still conflicted. "And…no one would bother me?"

"Well, maybe Ava," Cedric offered, smirking as Sofia and Amber both snickered. "Believe me, I feel your pain. I have a sister myself."

Sofia beamed up at the siblings. "Look, you guys. Whatever decision you make, your secret is safe with us. We've gotten…pretty good at keeping secrets over the years." She winked toward Amber. "Right?"

Amber laughed. "Yeah… Probably a little _too_ good."

"Well?" Ava asked, grinning at the blue-haired boy.

He smiled in response, shrugging. "Why not? After all, being stored in a room filled with royal jewelry?" He grinned. "Sounds pretty cool!"

" _And_ it's guarded by griffins," Cedric added, recalling the incident with one griffin in particular that nearly got him sent to the dungeon (the first time). "Trust me. No one will think to take your amulet while the griffins are on duty."

"Ironic," Ava remarked lowly enough for only the sorcerer to hear. She grinned when he blushed. She playfully patted his head. "Relax, Cedric. I'm over it." She hummed as she walked away.

Cedric's face relaxed a bit. Oh, having the Avaloran amulet's spirit around in any capacity was certainly going to take some getting used to… She had plenty of leverage on him, much to his misfortune. He sighed, rolling his eyes. At least she was only joking. Or so he hoped… These twins were hard to read sometimes.

"I think we should head back to the castle now," Amber suggested as a clap of thunder echoed down the tunnel. "It sounds like it's about to storm."

"Wasn't it sunny when we got here?" Sofia asked as Ava approached her.

"Well, you know the weather," Cia hinted with a smirk. "It's about as decisive as a fussy old woman. Isn't that right, Ava?" He laughed as she turned and glared at him, reaching out to swing once at him. "Just kidding! Although you _are_ kind of ancient."

"Speak for yourself, blueberry-head," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. She then looked toward Sofia, grinning. "Okay, Sofia. Keep taking good care of me. Make good decisions and keep up the good wishes and good work. I'll see you later." She winked before disappearing into Sofia's amulet, the familiar glimmer returning to the gem.

Cia removed the amulet from around his neck and glanced around before noting that Amber was standing off to the side now, her gaze still facing up the long tunnel. He smiled and walked over, placing the amulet around her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Um, is this…?"

"I figure…" He shrugged. "Yes, James would be a good choice for the amulet, but so would you. You were passionate enough about it, after all…" He smiled as he looked between the two blondes. "Maybe my amulet is meant to be the _twin_ amulet. It would make sense, really." He gently grasped the gem of the amulet as his body began to glow the triplicate colors of blue, gold, and red. "I'll trust your judgment, and that's saying something. Just keep me safe." With one final smile and farewell, he disappeared into the amulet.

"…I know this is an enchanted land," Cedric began, "but this is strange, even for us. People living in jewelry…? It's a whole new level of surrealism, really."

Sofia giggled. "What do you expect in _Enchancia_?"

James smiled softly toward Amber. "So… He seemed to give us permission to make the decision about his amulet, Amber. What are we going to do?"

Amber clutched the amulet thoughtfully as a slow smile came to her face. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

When they returned to the castle, the quartet approached the stained glass that represented the royal family. With a little magical help from Cedric, the amulet was transferred into the image, dangling around Roland's neck.

"He's the king, after all," Amber reasoned to the others. "He represents Enchancia, so it makes sense… Not to mention, Cia is hidden in plain sight. Right?" She glanced toward them for confirmation.

Sofia smiled. "I think it's a great idea, Amber. It's a classic storybook ending, in a way: happily ever after…even if it is an unexpected solution to the problem." She laughed.

"Yeah, Amber," James agreed. "Good job."

"Children?" Baileywick's voice called as the steward walked toward the group, each member turning to face him. "I'm glad you made it back before the storm got out of hand. It's the strangest thing…" He tapped his chin. "One minute it was sunny and pleasant, and the next minute it was storming."

Cedric blinked as Cordelia approached with Calista trailing behind her, a guilty look on her face. "Cordelia? What's going on?"

"Your niece decided to try out a weather altering spell," she explained, sighing as she heard murmurs of realization. "Do you have the counter spell by any chance?"

He sighed and nodded, glancing toward Calista, who smiled sheepishly toward him. "Yes, come along. Let's get this fixed before I'm somehow blamed for it."

"It's a reasonable assumption," Baileywick quipped, smirking as the other employee shot him a look. "Just saying…" He chuckled and returned to his work.

With the adults otherwise preoccupied, the siblings stood together, admiring their new addition to the stained glass.

"I'm kind of glad our lives aren't normal," James said a few moments later, smiling toward his sisters. "I like adventure, and I like not knowing what's going to happen next."

Sofia giggled and nodded in agreement.

Amber smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have great news for you then. You're going to _love_ being a teenager." She gently patted his cheek before walking off.

James blinked obliviously before turning to Sofia. "What does she mean by that?"

Sofia just smiled and shrugged, deciding it was likely best that the less said, the better. Her amulet sparkled once, and the Amulet of Enchancia responded with its own magical glimmer, before both grew still again.

But for some castle workers and other inhabitants, they could have sworn they heard laughter echoing through the halls…

The end

* * *

A/N: I hope this satisfies people who wanted a non-story-time ending. 😊 Also, I tried to have a parallel between Cia/Ava and James/Amber with a few things in here. I hope it was noticeable enough. Lol. Again, if you'd like to work with these characters in the future, by all means. I have no plans to do so, and I'm not entirely sure that I will, so I shall pass along the torch. :D Later! AquaTurquoise


End file.
